herofactoryreviewsfandomcom-20200213-history
Daniel Rocka
Rocka is an Alpha Team Rookie. History Hero 2.0 Dispatched to Quatros Rocka in his original 2.0 form was on a route back to the hero factory, but then was changed to a route to Quatros to answer the distress call of former Hero Factory employee Aldous Witch. The former professor was said to have crash landed there, but no one was supposed to be able to get to Quatros as it was one of the last supplies of Quaza, and now a nature reserve. Rocka discovers a crashed ship and calls for the professor but is shocked to find a large being that says he is Aldous Witch, then calls Rocka bait. Heroes: William Furno, Jimi Stringer and Julius Nex find Rocka badly injured. He reveals to the Heroes that being by the name of Witch Doctor had attacked him. The Heroes assumed he meant Aldous and weren't surprised to see that they were correct. Furno attempted to attack the villain, but was stopped by roots that were under the Witch Doctor's control. Furno attempts to attack the villain again, but is surprised when the Witch Doctor moves before he has the chance to get him. The Witch Doctor reveals that he wanted the Heroes to come so that he could use their Hero Craft to escape. The Heroes recover an injured Furno while the Witch Doctor once again disappears. The Heroes attempt to return to Stormer and Bulk to warn them, but are attacked by a Waspix, Raw-Jaw and Fangz. The creatures are summoned away by the Witch Doctor, and the Heroes take the Hero back to their Hero Craft to upgrade him. Hero 3.0 Savage Planet The Heroes arrive at the teleporter to the temple. The teleporter can only support three Heroes at a time, so Stormer decides to split the team in two, Furno in charge of Nex and Stringer while Rocka is in charge of Bulk and Stormer. Rocka goes through the teleporter while Furno's group go the long way around. Rocka arrives at the temple to find that it is bigger then he expected. When the group attempt to get to the quaza, they run into a Fangz, one that is far larger then the Heroes. The Fangz catches onto their scent and attempts to find them. The Heroes then realize that the teleporter shrunk them. Knowing that the teleporter may take days to start working again, Rocka decides recon wouldn't go amis. They then realize that the Fangz is directly above them and has discovered their hiding spot. Rocka jumps on the Fangz and allows the other Heroes to jump on a plant. Rocka forces the Fangz to throw him at the plant, and the Fangz gets hit in the face at full force. Dissuaded, the Fangz leaves. The Heroes see the last of the Quaza being put into a small vessel, and they make an alarming discovery: if the Quaza isn't returned, the planet will perish along with everyone one it. It is also discovered that the planet has about an hour until it perishes. To Be Completed Some time after the events of the Quatros incident, Rocka was accepted into the Hero Recon Team in secret. This prompted him to covertly investigate a possible intrusion into the Hero Factory headquarters. Breakout More recently, Rocka was fitted with newer, adapted armor and embarked on a mission to capture Voltix. Successfully defeating the villain, Rocka was able to transport his captive to the hero Factory village storage area. However, once in the facility, Voltix was able to affect the Black Hole Orb Staff, facilitating a mass breakout. Fortunately, Rocka was in the area at the time and confronted a number of escaping villains, though he was not able to prevent any of the criminals from escaping. Following the outfitting of the new armor being made available to all heroes in order to aid in the recapture of the escaped villains, Rocka decided to stay behind to guard Von Nebula's black hole staff, anticipating the danger of leaving the headquarters unmanned. Unfortunately, when Black Phantom took control of the unprotected command-room, the headquaters was put into a lockdown and the fail-safe shield was activated to prevent the other heroes from returning, unintentionally trapping Rocka in the villain storage. To Be Completed Brain Attack When the evil brains are controlling all the animals, Rocka was upgraded to to remove the brains from the creatures. After holding off the first waves of creatures, Rocka is dispatched to defeat Dragon Bolt. He finds his weapons useless against him and hides in a storage room, where he finds a new rocket pack which he use to engage the dragon in the air and finally remove it's brain. Characteristics Breakout Rocka would later be modified with a heat scope built into his mask, as well as a crossbow, an energy sheild and a bandoleer. Rocka was also revealed to be a part of the Hero Recon Team. Gadgets and Abilities Rocka is a lot like a Lion in many respects. He is quick, strong and ferocious. He was based off the Hero William Furno and inherited some of his traits. He also sees gold as his trademark color and is glad that his 3.0 form is gold too. Personality Rocka was exactly like what William Furno was like: impulsive and sure of himself. His first instinct is to dive into a problem immediately, whether or not he’s ready for the challenge. His intelligence and abilities learned in hundreds of training sphere missions keep him out of trouble most of the time, but every once in a while he gets in over his head. During HF006, Rocka is constantly contesting with Furno to see who the best hotshot is and it ultimately effects the mission negatively. Nearing the end he learns some humility, but that much is small compared to how much Furno grew up. Appearances * Comic 6: Savage Planet * HF006 Set Information Rocka 2.0 * Rocka 2.0 is set to be released in winter 2011. * Rocka 2.0 will have 30 pieces. * Rocka 2.0 is no set number. * Daniel Rocka 2.0 has multi-tool ice shield. Rocka 3.0 Rocka 3.jpeg|Rocka 3.0 Box Rocka XL Box.jpeg|Rocka XL Box Rocka_Breakout_Box.jpg|Rocka Breakout 250px-99086.jpg|Brain attack Rocka * Rocka 3.0 is set to be released in summer 2011. * Rocka 3.0 will have 30 pieces. * Rocka 3.0 is set number 2143. * A code printed on the inside of the canister lid can be entered on Herofactory.com. * Rocka 3.0 can be combined with Stormer 3.0. Rocka XL * Rocka XL is set released in summer 2011. * Rocka XL has 186 pieces. * Rocka XL is set number 2282. Breakout * Rocka's breakout form was released winter 2012. * Rocka's breakout form is set number 6202. * Rocka's breakout form contains 55 pieces. * Rocka was revealed as a HRT member. Trivia *Tom Kenny - the voice actor who portrayed Spongebob Squarepants in the said show and Starscream and his clones in Transformers: Animated - voiced Rocka in HF006. *It is confirmed that Rocka was never a 1.0 Hero as in HF006 Stringer states that he was 'born with the upgrade.' This means that his creation was after the 2.0 Hero upgrade. *People have speculated that Rocka has his 1.0 helmet in the Breakout series, but really, he had no 1.0 helmet, nor did Evo, so they received new helmets and the original Heroes (i.e, Furno) kept their 1.0 ones. *In the Hero Factory Savage Planet DVD, he is credited as Daniel Rocka. *Rocka appears in ''three ''different forms in the ''Savage Planet ''film - his 2.0 form, his 3.0 form, and lastly - his XL form. By the end of the episode, his form is reduced to his 3.0 form. *His name is Daniel rocka in the savage planet series, but not breakout See Also * Gallery: Rocka * Review:Rocka 3.0 * Review:Rocka XL * Review:Rocka Breakout * Evo Dragon Bolt Category:2011 Category:2012 Category:Heroes Category:Alpha Team Category:Rookie Category:3.0 Heroes Category:2.0 Heroes Category:4.0 Heroes Category:Characters Category:Sets Category:Savage Planet Category:Living Characters Category:Living Heroes Category:Hero Factory 2.0 Category:Hero Factory 4.0 Category:Breakout Category:XL Heroes